Surtur Rising
Surtur Rising is the eighth studio album by the Swedish melodic death metal band Amon Amarth. It is named after the mythical giant, Surtr. The album was released on March 29, 2011. On June 27, 2011, the band released a music video, with footage taken during a live performance in Philadelphia, PA and directed by David Brodsky, for the third track on the album, "Destroyer of the Universe". Track listing Disc 1: Audio CD All songs written and composed by Amon Amarth. * The audio CD includes the following tracks. Deluxe CD/DVD edition bonus tracks Disc 1 of the Deluxe CD/DVD package includes the following two bonus tracks:Fisher, Jason. Amon Amarth reveal Surtur Rising editions thegauntlet.com. 2011-01-31. Retrieved on 2011-03-08. Japanese edition bonus track The Japanese release omits the Accept cover but includes the Kiss cover. iTunes edition bonus tracks The iTunes edition omits the above two bonus tracks but includes another bonus track: Digipak edition The digipack edition includes a 10-track audio CD and a bonus Live DVD. The length of the last track, "Doom Over Dead Man", is listed as 7:32 on the back of the album, but skipping to the track or ripping it produces a song length of 5:55. An instrumental part 1:37 long is hidden in the pregap between tracks 9 and 10, which can only be heard by rewinding or playing straight through. Disc 2: Live DVD This DVD, included in the digipack and deluxe editions, contains over four hours of live concert footage filmed during the "Bloodshed Over Bochum" concert series in 2008 where Amon Amarth played the first four albums on four successive nights. Once Sent from the Golden Hall # "Ride for Vengeance" # "The Dragon's Flight Across the Waves" # "Without Fear" # "Victorious March" # "Friends of the Suncross" # "Abandoned" # "Amon Amarth" # "Once Sent from the Golden Hall" The Avenger # "Bleed for Ancient Gods" # "The Last with Pagan Blood" # "North Sea Storm" # "Avenger" # "God, His Son and Holy Whore" # "Metalwrath" # "Legend of a Banished Man" The Crusher # "Bastards of a Lying Breed" # "Masters of War" # "The Sound of Eight Hooves" # "Risen from the Sea" # "As Long as the Raven Flies" # "A Fury Divine" # "Annihilation of Hammerfest" # "The Fall Through Ginnungagap" # "Releasing Surtur's Fire" Versus the World # "Death in Fire" # "For the Stabwounds in Our Backs" # "Where Silent Gods Stand Guard" # "Versus the World" # "Across the Rainbow Bridge" # "Down the Slopes of Death" # "Thousand Years of Oppression" # "Bloodshed" # "...And Soon the World Will Cease to Be" Vinyl picture disc editions A 2-sided vinyl LP picture disc is also available in the North American market with the following 10 tracks, and the European market edition includes a 4-sided vinyl LP picture disc with the following 10 tracks and "Balls to the Wall" (Accept cover) bonus track, with the fourth side etched. # "War of the Gods" - 4:33 # "Töck's Taunt: Loke's Treachery Part II" - 5:58 # "Destroyer of the Universe" - 3:41 # "Slaves of Fear" - 4:25 # "Live Without Regrets" - 5:03 # "The Last Stand of Frej" - 5:37 # "For Victory or Death" - 4:30 # "Wrath of the Norsemen" - 3:44 # "A Beast Am I" - 5:14 # "Doom Over Dead Man" - 5:55 Reception The critical reception to the album has been widely positive. Germany's Metal Hammer chose the album as the album of the month in March 2011. The album debuted at number 34 on the American Billboard 200 chart as well as number 19 on the Canadian album charts.artist=amon amarth|chart=all}} Surtur Rising - Amon Amarth billboard.com. Retrieved on 2011-04-18. It received an 82/100 on Metacritic, indicating universal acclaim. Personnel * Johan Hegg − lead vocals * Johan Söderberg − guitars * Olavi Mikkonen − guitars * Ted Lundström − bass * Fredrik Andersson − drums ;Guest * Simon Solomon − lead guitar (on 6 & 9) References External links *Surtur Rising official website Category:2011 albums